


Shopping Trip

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Shopping Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: On the thirteenth after Mycroft and John left, Sherlock got up and made some breakfast for Colin. He ended up holding Colin the entire time he cooked, because the little boy wouldn't let go of him. Greg smiled at the sight of his fiancé holding their new son. He went up to Sherlock and put one arm around Sherlocks waist, and the other he used to stroke the two year olds soft black hair. Colin had black, short, straight hair, and hazel brown-blues eyes, with a touch of gold. Colin had tuned two literally the day before.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.Pictures of what the stuff they bough looked like are on my tumblr @Sherstrade2001





	

On the thirteenth after Mycroft and John left, Sherlock got up and made some breakfast for Colin. He ended up holding Colin the entire time he cooked, because the little boy wouldn't let go of him. Greg smiled at the sight of his fiancé holding their new son. He went up to Sherlock and put one arm around Sherlocks waist, and the other he used to stroke the two year olds soft black hair. Colin had black, short, straight hair, and hazel brown-blues eyes, with a touch of gold. Colin had tuned two literally the day before.

Greg sat Colin's plate of food on the table. He then got Colin to sit on his lap, while Sherlock went and disposed if all the experimental items upstairs. He put in storage his equipment, but the chemicals, body parts and other things were put in a bag, and taken outside to where one of Mycrofts men were to dispose of it. Once Colin was finished eating they all went up to his bedroom. They sanitized the fridge, and took it down to their room. They figured they could put their beer or wine in there. They decided to leave the couch up there, but move it up against the wall. They took the T.V. down to their room and mounted it onto their wall.

They decided with only a couch in the room it was to empty. So they went through Colin's small amount of clothes, they were given. They put on his heavy coat, long sleeve Mickey Mouse shirt, and jeans. They then went and put on jeans, a t-shirt and grabbed their coats. They went and put Colin in the car seat Mycroft had left for them. On the way to the children's store Greg explained that him and Sherlock would be Colin's new dads. Colin immediately liked the idea, and started calling them both dada.

When they got to the All About Children store, Sherlock got Colin out of the car. They all went in together, and Colin got a chocolate bar from the manager. Mycroft was sending someone over with a moving van, so they could take anything they bought home. They went to the furniture section first. Sherlock put Colin down, and let him look at all the beds. Colin picked out a twin size race car bed frame that was red with the number five on the sides. They bought it and a mattress. They then had Colin pick out the bedding. He picked out checkered flag bedding, also with the number five on the pillow cases. As Greg told the men Mycroft sent what bed and bedding to get Sherlock was texting Mycroft.

**Can you get race car wallpaper, and that carpet that looks like two streets, set up in Colin's room by the time we get home? –SH**

**Yes, brother dear, it will be done and dry by the time you get home. How's the shopping going? –MH**

**Also do you realize in about a month you will have to change your signature to SL? –MH**

**Yeah I realized and I'm freaking out over it, but it's what I want. –SH**

**Ok I'll stop by again tomorrow with the paperwork that will need to be signed. Then by next Wednesday you will have adopted him, because apparently even the queen wants you two to adopt him. –MH**

**Thank you, Mycroft. –SH**

“Ready to go look at some more decorations, before clothes?” Greg was asking Sherlock, and Colin.

“Yeah dadas!” Colin said excitedly and tugged at Sherlock and Greg's hands. He led them over to the race car decorations. He liked everything in the section.

“So you like race cars, Colin?” Sherlock asked him and he nodded. They ended up getting at least one of each decoration. There were six posters of cars, wooden signs, checkered flags, clock, and some other decorations. Next they headed to the toy boxes. Neither Greg or Sherlock were surprised when Colin picked out a toy box that looked like a car red car. The front was for the child to sit in, and the trunk was the toy box. They got two of those and a large toy box with a picture of checkered flags on top, but only one of those.

Once they had picked out the toy box they went to the dressers. Colin picked out a dresser that looked like a toolbox with a Porsche symbol on the side. Next they went to the toys. They got a race car track ramp, a toddlers race car table track, some toy race cars, a car map, blocks, abc and number blocks, toddler music instruments, and an activity table. They got him some stuffed animals to and his favorite was a turtle.

They finally headed off to clothes and got dozens of out fits. Colin picked out some pretend play outfits to. Once they were done the men Mycroft sent paid for every thing and delivered it to Baker Street, where Mycroft and John were working on Colin's room. They didn't unpack any of it, but they waited there after finishing the room.

Greg and Sherlock took Colin out for ice cream. He ate his ice cream after he convinced them to get some for their selves. When they finished their ice creams they stopped by a take out place for food, then headed to Baker Street. It was about five o'clock when they got home. Colin ran inside when he recognized John's car. That night after takeout Mycroft and John watched Colin, while Greg and Sherlock set up his room. They set up one of the car shaped toy boxes in the living room. They had bought eighty cars, two car mats, and double of both types of blocks. They put one mat in the living room by the car, forty of the cars in the car toy box, along with the doubles of the blocks. They rest of the items went in Colin's room.

Once everything was set up Colin was playing. Sherlock and Greg talked to John and Mycroft. After John and Mycroft went home, Dimmock and Sally stopped by, because they had just gotten off work.

“Hey, how's Colin doing? Heard you two are adopting him.” Dimmock said, as Greg came to the door.

“Yeah he's in his room with Sherlock. Come on I'll show you. We have some extra takeout from dinner if you two are hungry.”

“Yeah we are.”

“Ok well why don't you two go upstairs, while I warm up the takeout.” Greg said.

“Where Turtle?” Came a loud scream from upstairs. Greg went over to the toy box in the living room and found the turtle stuffed animal sitting in the car. He just waited there, as he listened to Sherlock try to reason with Colin. Sally, Dimmock, and Greg were all laughing quietly.

“Fine I'll go see if I can find it ok?” They finally heard Sherlock say giving up. His response was a loud, “Ok.”

When Sherlock came down the stairs Greg tossed the turtle at him. He laughed when it hit Sherlock in the face before he caught it. “Thanks.” Sherlock said irritated. He went back upstairs the other three followed, after Dimmock and Sally finished their food.

They walked into Colin saying to Sherlock, “Daddy you be blue car, please?”

“Alright, Col.” Sherlock looked up. “Shut up.” He said to the three of them.

“For a two year old he can talk pretty well, huh?” Sally asked

“Yeah.”

“So who picked out the theme?”

“Colin actually.”

“Well we should be going. Have a good first night.” Sally and Dimmock left.

“When did they start dating?” Sherlock asked.

“I didn't know they were.” Greg said.

“They were holding hands on the way out, and came in the same car. I mean he is way better for her then Anderson though.”

“Well I think it's our little guys bedtime.” Greg said since it was nine o'clock when Dimmock and Sally left.

“Will you stay daddies?” Colin asked

“Yeah, or tonight you can sleep in our room if you want.” At that Colin nodded and reached up for Greg. They all were asleep by nine thirty that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
